The objective of this program has been and continues to be the development within this comprehensive cancer center of a Clinical Information Center that can supply all authorized users, both within and outside the institution, with clinical data as required for diverse purposes, including legal, accreditation, administrative, audit, clinical research and basic research requirements. The specific objectives of this project are to expand the activities of the Clinical Information Center at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center in the following areas: 1. Expand the data items captured into the system in addition to those data elements presently captured. 2. Implement a standardized system of coding and staging that is compatible with other institutions engaged in cancer studies so that information may be exchanged more effectively on a national and international basis. These will replace coding and staging systems which have been developed and are presently used at Memorial Hospital. 3. Enhance the activities of the Data Output Group, which is the interface between the Clinical Information Center and the user and is responsible for the dissemination, analysis, reduction and presentation of data. 4. Expand the capability especially the computer capability for handling additional modules of information required for interaction in the future between the Clinical Information Center and the Epidemiology and Biostatistics functions.